


Vacation (NSFW Elorcan)

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: A bit NSFW at the end. Feedback is appreciated!





	Vacation (NSFW Elorcan)

Elide’s leg bounced excitedly as she and Lorcan sat in the airport lounge, waiting for their flight. She was absolutely giddy with excitement, and she smiled wide as she fiddled with the ring adorning her left hand. Lorcan’s huge hand slid over her knee, stilling it as he leaned to whisper in her ear.

“Two weeks of sun, sandy beaches, and our own private seaside cottage.” The low timbre of his voice caused her toes to curl as she pictured the scene. They both deserved a break after the events of the past few years.

The war for Terrasen had kept them apart for months at a time, each of them attending to their own respective duties. Lorcan strategized with other top generals and commanders like Aelin, Rowan, and Aedion, while Elide had helped out in any way she could. With her injured ankle, she may not have been able to fight on the front lines, but she could help coordinate communications between camps and covert agents, and quickly rose through the ranks, which is how she met Lorcan.

Their relationship had moved quickly from the start, but neither of them minded. They lived their lives a day at a time, and neither of them had been content to wait. Only a few months after meeting, they eloped at the first chapel they found, but hadn’t been able to properly celebrate the union-until now.

Elain absent mindedly toyed with the platinum band on his finger, smiling as she thought back to that first night they spent together as husband and wife. A whirlwind of clothes, a musical chorus of moans and gasps, and hours spent tangled together in his small apartment on the base.

As if he could read her mind, he added, “Plenty of time to ourselves, too.”

She giggled at that, threading her fingers through his. “I can’t wait.”

***************

“It’s beautiful,” Elide breathed, dropping her bag just inside the door and spinning in circles. The ocean was visible through the picture window, bright and blue. Taking a deep breath of the salty sea air, she smiled widely. This very well could be the best two weeks of her life. Strong arms corded with muscle snaked around her waist as Elide drank in the view.

“What do you think?” Lorcan murmured in her ear.

“I love it.” She turned in his arms to circle hers around his neck. “Absolutely wonderful.” Reaching up on her tiptoes, she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Lorcan had never been the emotional type, or one to make grand gestures of his love. So when he surprised her with a two week getaway at his friend’s costal retreat, she was beyond touch.

He nuzzled his nose against her neck. “I thought you might. Care for a drink?” He gestured to the kitchen, which must have been fully stocked. Elide raised a brow, wiggling out of his embrace and skipped to the fridge to find out. Indeed, it was filled with all of her favorites: fresh fruits, eggs, peanut butter and jelly…

“Is this all for us?” she asked incredulously, pulling out a jug of orange juice. Lorcan nodded, leaning against the counter with a grin.

“I called ahead and asked Tarquin to make sure we had enough for our stay.” His dark eyes glittered with unrestrained love as she poured them each a glass. He accepted his with a smile, taking her free hand and leading her to the patio.

The sun’s rays kissed her skin, warmth soaking into her bones. It was a welcome change from the chilled, snowy winds that were common in the mountains of the Staghorns.

Elide rested her back against Lorcan’s warm chest, the ocean breeze pulling a few stray hairs from her carefully crafted bun. He tucked them behind her ear, taking her half empty glass and placing it on the patio table. His arms banded around her once more as they gazed out over the ocean, the sounds of crashing waves and crying gulls washing over them.

“It’s almost as beautiful as you,” Lorcan remarked, placing a soft kiss to her cheek. Elide laughed, swaying slightly in her husband’s embrace.

“Charmer,” she teased, his hands travelling over her sides. Humming noncommittally, his lips trailed along her jaw, and Elide laughed again. Heat pooled in her core, and Elide knew that was exactly what he wanted, but she wouldn’t let him win so easily.

“Are you distracted, husband?”

“A bit,” he admitted, nipping at her ear. “Let’s go back inside.” One hand slipped beneath the silky hem of her sundress, lightly squeezing her bottom. Her breath hitched in her throat and she nodded, letting Lorcan’s tantalizing kisses hold her full attention as he walked her back inside. Gods, this man knew exactly how to unravel her.

Gasping as he flicked his tongue along her throat, her hands circled around his neck and she jumped into his waiting arms. She walked her fingers up his chest, admiring her warrior’s strength. His lustful gaze filled her veins with butterflies, and she bit her lip in anticipation.

“What do you plan on doing with me, my love?”

“Oh,” Lorcan chuckled, laying her on the plush couch, “I plan to take my time with you.” His fingertips brushed over breasts, peaked through the thin fabric.

 _“Lorcan!”_  Elide’s answering moan echoed through the villa, and she thanked the gods that there was no one around for miles. Calloused hands hiked her dress up around her hips, his fingertips finding her soaking panties.

“Already so wet for me,” he murmured against her lips, pushing aside the lace to rub teasing circles over her clit. Fire raced through her veins at the first touch, sending her into a tailspin of pleasure. Her body reacted of it’s own accord, back arching off the sofa as she ground her hips against his hand.

She needed him. Three months without his touch was too long.

“Don’t fucking tease me,” she growled, fumbling with the button of his jeans.

“As you wish,  _wife.”_ Both moaned as he plunged a finger inside her, his thumb working the bundle of nerves between her thighs as he slowly pumped it.

“More,” she pled, dragging her fingers through his long hair. An animalistic growl ripped from his throat as he obliged her, adding another finger into her slick depths. Elide whimpered at the pleasure that was building in her core, his expert touch quickly bringing her to the edge.

“Lorcan I’m-“ She gasped as he curled his fingers, hitting her sweet spot and sending her release shattering through her.

“Oh Lor,” she breathed, trying to catch her breath. “That was…”

“Wonderful? Earthshattering? The best you’ve ever had?”

Elide smacked his arm playfully. “All of the above.”

“Well there’s two more weeks ahead of us.” Lorcan raised an arched brow suggestively and promised, “and plenty more of the best sex of your life.”


End file.
